1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device for detecting an operation position, an electronic musical instrument, and an operation position detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic wind instruments whose shape and musical performance method are modeled after those of acoustic wind instruments such as saxophone and clarinet have been known. In musical performance of these electronic wind instruments, by operating a switch (pitch key) provided to a key position similar to that of acoustic wind instruments, the tone of a musical sound is specified. Also, the sound volume is controlled by the pressure of a breath (breath pressure) blown into a mouthpiece, and the timbre is controlled by the position of the lip, the contact status of the tongue, the biting pressure, and the like when the mouthpiece is held in the mouth.
For the above-described control, the mouthpiece of a conventional electronic wind instrument is provided with various sensors for detecting a blown breath pressure, the position of a lip, the contact status of a tongue, a biting pressure, and the like at the time of musical performance. For example. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2017-058502 discloses a technique in which a plurality of capacitive touch sensors are arranged on the reed section of the mouthpiece of an electronic wind instrument so as to detect the lip of an instrument player, the contact status of the tongue, and the contact position based on detection values and arrangement positions of the plurality of sensors.